Cambio de vida
by Nizz
Summary: Niz se va a vivir a otro lugar, comienza una vida nueva y conoce a un grupo de chicos y comienza una amistad, con uno de ellos es algo más... bueno es mi segundo fic espero les guste... My Chemical Romance


Era mi primer día de clases, hace poco me había mudado con mis padres a New Jersey. Realmente no quería mudarme, era tan feliz en New York, pero mi padre tuvo unos problemas en su trabajo anterior y nos vimos forzados a comenzar de nuevo…

Hija!!, vas a llegar tarde a clases!! – Escuché abriendo mis ojos perezosamente mientras agarraba mi teléfono para ver la hora… - Mierda!, me quedé dormida! – dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba rápidamente y me vestía… Me lavé la cara, agarré mi mochila, me despedía de mamá y partí corriendo a la escuela…

Iba llegando a la escuela cuando choqué con un chico que venía en bicicleta, vestía el mismo uniforme que yo… - Ah!! - gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo que chocamos y caímos al piso… - Ten más cuidado – dije parándome rápidamente… - Deberías mirar por donde caminas – dijo él agarrando su bicicleta… Ambos corrimos hacia la entrada de la escuela… - Atrasados eh?, a inspectoría – dijo un hombre bajito medio rechoncho… - Pero si sólo llegamos un minuto tarde – reclamó el chico… - No me importa señor Iero a inspectoría, los dos!, ahora… - respondió el hombre apuntando a una puerta…

Ambos caminamos un tanto cabizbajos a inspectoría, no nos hablamos… - Ah!, nuevamente atrasado señor Iero, me temo que debo suspenderlo y condicionarle la matrícula – dijo un caballero alto, de bigote con una sonrisa de satisfacción… - Pero señor, es mi primer atraso, no me puede suspender!, mis padres me van a matar! – Reclamó el chico… - Eso no es problema mío – dijo sonriendo cínicamente… - Disculpe, señor inspector… pero el señor Iero llegó atrasado por mi culpa… Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente y por eso él llego tarde… - dije interrumpiendo logrando que el hombre fijara su mirada en mí dejando de sonreír… - Y Usted es?? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos… - Soy Niz Ackles, soy nueva… - dije bajando un poco la mirada… - Ah! Si señorita Ackles, bienvenida a nuestra escuela – dijo suavizando un tanto su mirada… - Bueno señor Iero, por esta vez se salvó, pero la próxima vez que llegue atrasado será suspendido – dijo mirando al joven con un tanto de rencor... - Ya, salgan de mi oficina, busquen algo que hacer, no pueden ingresar a clases hasta la próxima hora – dijo apuntando a la salida… - Sí señor – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo que abandonábamos su oficina…

Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el chico luego de un rato… - No hay problema, parece que no le agradas mucho – dije mirándolo y sonriendo… - No, la verdad es que no le agrado para nada, siempre busca excusas para suspenderme – dijo pateando una piedra… - Soy Frank – dijo volteándose y estirando su mano… - Yo soy Niz – dije estrechando su mano… - Bueno, Niz, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, te parece si vamos a fumar un cigarrillo por ahí? – Dijo con una mirada un tanto maliciosa… - Sería genial – respondí…

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estábamos detrás del gimnasio fumando… - Así que eres nueva?, de dónde eres? – dijo soltando el humo… - Vengo de New York, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace una semana y tú que me puedes contar de ti – dije mientras fumaba… - Bueno yo soy hijo único, he vivido siempre acá… - Estaba respondiendo cuando sonó el timbre indicando que la primera clase había terminado… - Ven, vamos – dijo apagando su cigarro y estirando su mano para ayudarme a parar… - Gracias – dije botando mi cigarro y agarrando su mano…

Frank!! Por qué no llegaste? – dijo un joven alto, de pelo oscuro acercándose a nosotros… - Me quedé dormido – dijo Frank saludándolo… - Tu no cambias eh?... Hola!, me llamo Mikey – dijo el joven estirando su mano hacia mí… - Hola Mikey mucho gusto – dije estrechando su mano sonriendo... Eres nueva?, nunca te había visto antes… - dijo Mikey mirándome tratando de recordar si me conocía… - Si, es mi primer día – dije sonriendo un tanto nerviosa… - Y en qué curso estás? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que llegaba un joven alto, con mucho pelo estilo afro que saludaba a Frank… - En Primero - dije un tanto sonrojada… - Ah entonces somos compañeros, nosotros también estamos en primero – dijo sonriendo… - Hola Mikey – dijo el joven de pelo estilo afro mientras daba un abrazo de saludo a Mikey… - Hola soy Ray – dijo saludándome con un beso… - Hola Ray, soy Niz… - dije respondiendo su saludo… - Es compañera nuestra... – interrumpió Mikey… - Ey!!, tengo hambre, vamos a comprar algo! – Dijo Frank agarrándose el estómago… - Tu siempre tienes hambre – dijo Ray riendo… - Es que hoy no alcancé a tomar desayuno – dijo Frank lanzando una enorme sonrisa que daba miedo… - Ya vamos a la cafetería – dijo Mikey comenzando a caminar… - Vamos Niz, no te quedes ahí como tonta – dijo Frank al ver que yo no caminaba… - Ah!, si claro – dije incorporándome…

Estábamos en la cafetería, Frank se devoraba un enorme Sándwich como si hubiese pasado días sin comer… - Siempre es así – dijo Ray al ver que yo observaba sorprendida a Frank… - Solté una leve sonrisa y comencé a tomar de mi café… En eso llega Mikey, que había ido a conversar con dos chicos un tanto mayores…

Mi hermano dice que no hay problema, que podemos juntarnos esta tarde en la casa de Bob – dijo Mikey sentándose… - Ok, genial – dijo Frank dejando de comer unos segundos… - Después de clases nos vamos a su casa entonces – dijo Ray mirando a Mikey… - Sí – asintió Mikey mientras daba un mordisco a una manzana… - Es hora de ir a clases – dijo Ray al escuchar que sonaba el timbre indicando el fin del break…

Nos dirigimos a la sala de clases. Frank me hizo señas y me senté junto a él, delante de Mikey y Ray… Mikey y Ray conversaban en voz baja para que el profesor no los escuchara… - Esta clase es demasiado aburrida! – dijo Frank dándose vuelta para mirar a Mikey y a Ray… - Frank!, - dije mientras lo volteaba, pues el profesor se había dado vuelta a mirarnos… - Salga de mi salón por favor señorita… - dijo mirándome fijamente… - Pero profesor, yo no estaba haciendo nada – reclamé… -Salga del salón, ahora! – dijo levantando la voz… Tomé mi mochila y salí de la sala indignada haciendo un gesto obsceno a Frank quien reía…

Salí del salón y prendí un cigarro… estaba fumando cuando veo que aparece el inspector… inmediatamente escondo mi cigarro… - Señorita qué hace fuera de su salón? – Dijo acercándose a mí… - Es que, voy al baño… - dije rápidamente un tanto nerviosa, pues me estaba comenzando a quemar los dedos… - Ah, bueno, no se demore mucho – dijo el hombre siguiendo su camino…

Mierda! – dije botando el cigarro apenas el inspector desaparecía sobando mi dedo… - Te quemaste mucho? – dijo un joven saliendo de un pasillo oscuro… - No, sólo un poco, lo peor es que no pude terminar mi cigarro – dije mientras chupaba mi dedo… - Quieres uno? – dijo acercándose a mí mientras sacaba una cajetilla… - Gracias! – dije agarrando uno y llevándomelo a la boca… - Toma – dijo acercando su encendedor prendido… - Gracias de nuevo – dije una vez que había prendido mi cigarro… - Soy Gerard – dijo estirando la mano… - Mucho gusto Gerard, yo soy Niz – dije estrechando su mano… - Te echaron de clases? – Preguntó lanzando una fugaz mirada… - Sí, por culpa de un compañero – dije haciendo una mueca… Ven, vamos a otro lado antes que vuelva el inspector – dijo comenzando a caminar… - Bueno – dije siguiéndolo detrás de unos árboles… - En qué curso vas? – preguntó mientras se sentaba apoyándose en un árbol… - En primero – respondí sentándome junto a él… - Eres compañera de mi hermano entonces – dijo sonriendo… - Quién es tu hermano? – dije mientras fumaba… - Mikey – dijo él soltando el humo del cigarro… - Mikey?, si lo conocí esta mañana y nos hicimos amigos – dije sonriendo… - Entonces, apuesto que te echaron del salón por culpa de Frank – dijo mirándome… - Cómo supiste? – Dije con cara de sorpresa… - Ja!, porque a Mikey lo echaban casi todos los días por culpa de Frank – dijo riendo…

Qué hacen aquí? – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros haciendo que ambos soltáramos nuestros cigarros y nos quedáramos paralizados… - Nada! – dije rápidamente sin voltear… No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi primer día de clases, llego atrasada, me echan del salón y me pillan fumando – Genial! – pensé… - No pierdes tu tiempo verdad, hermano? – dijo la voz… Gerard y yo volteamos inmediatamente soltamos un suspiro de alivio al ver que eran Mikey, Frank y Ray… - Eres un tonto sabes?, Me asusté mucho! – Dije levantándome un tanto sonrojada mientras Frank y Ray se agarraban el estómago de tanto reír… - Son bromas! – dijo Mikey riendo también… - Veo que conociste a mi hermano – dijo luego de haber parado de reír… - Sí, lo encontré en el pasillo luego de que me echaran por culpa de Frank! – Dije lanzando una mirada de enojo haciendo que Frank dejara de reír… - Lo siento – dijo Frank mientras me abrazaba… - Bueno, no importa – dije respondiendo su abrazo… Apenas lo conocía y ya lo estaba abrazando, pero Frank era tan transparente, tan natural que sin pensarlo respondí su abrazo…

Vamos a la cafetería antes que alguien nos vea acá y descubran nuestro lugar secreto – dijo Gerard parándose enérgicamente comenzando a caminar… - Sí, vamos a comer! – Dijo Frank emocionado… - Enano te comiste un tremendo Sándwich y quieres comer más? – Dijo Mikey mirando a Frank… - Es que todavía tengo hambre – dijo tocándose el estómago bajando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco… - No sé cómo tienes ese cuerpo con todo lo que comes – dijo Ray mirando a Frank de pies a cabeza…

Llegamos a la cafetería y Frank corrió a comprarse algo para comer mientras nosotros nos sentábamos… - Nos vemos a la salida – dijo Gerard haciendo una seña con la mano mientras me miraba fijamente provocando un leve sonrojo en mí… - Nos vemos – respondieron todos al unísono mientras yo sólo hice un gesto con la mano un tanto avergonzada… - Qué te pasa que estás un tanto roja? – dijo Mikey mirándome… - No, nada!, es que tengo calor – dije rápidamente mientras tocaba mis mejillas… - Estoy hambriento – dijo Frank sentándose en la mesa con un hot dog y una bebida en una bandeja... – Quieres? – dijo mirándome y acercando su hot dog a mí… - No gracias, no tengo hambre – dije corriendo la cara...

Luego de que Frank se terminara su hot dog, nos dirigimos a clases... – Nos toca física – dijo Mikey haciendo una mueca de desagrado… - Que clase más aburrida – dijo Ray entrando un tanto resignado al salón… El profesor comenzó a explicar su materia mientras Ray y Mikey bostezaban… - Tengo ganas de fumar, que clase de mierda – dijo Frank volteando hacia Mikey y Ray… - Voltéate antes que nos regañen! – Dijo Mikey volteando a Frank al mismo tiempo que el profesor se volteaba con cara de disgusto… - Señor Way, Señor Toro, por favor abandonen el salón – Dijo el profesor molesto mientras señalaba la puerta… - Diablos! – Susurró Mikey mientras abandonaba el salón con Ray… - Siempre los echan por mi culpa – dijo Frank riendo… - Shh cállate o nos van a echar a nosotros también – dije tapándole la boca mientras sonreía… - Señorita Ackles, señor Iero, fuera!, ahora! – dijo el profesor enfurecido…

Frank y yo abandonamos el salón y nos reunimos con Mikey y Ray en el lugar donde siempre íbamos a fumar en los breaks… - Y ustedes? – Dijo Mikey con asombro al ver que nos acercábamos a ellos… - Frank hizo que nos echaran también - dije mientras nos sentábamos junto a ellos… - Voy a llamar a mi hermano para que adelantemos la reunión - dijo Mikey mientras marcaba el celular de Gerard… - Gerard?, oye estamos donde siempre, nos echaron a todos de clases… bueno te esperamos en el muro – dijo Mikey colgando el teléfono… - Vamos, Gerard se va a arrancar de clases con Bob – agregó mientras se levantaba… Todos nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del colegio, de vez en cuando debíamos meternos a unas salas para que los profesores que rondaban no nos descubrieran. Llegamos a la parte trasera del colegio donde había un gran muro. Gerard y Bob estaban ahí… - Ya, Vamos saltemos – dijo Mikey mientras brincaba y cruzaba el muro… - Esperen, yo no alcanzo – dije con cara de pena… - No te preocupes, nosotros te levantamos, tal como lo hacemos con Frank – dijo Bob mientras se agachaba pues Frank iba a saltar el muro… - Bueno – dije sonriendo…

Uno a uno fuimos cruzando el muro… al momento de cruzar resbalé y caí sobre Gerard quedando frente a frente con él… - Lo siento – dije levantándome rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ambos nos sonrojábamos… - Vamos a comprar algo de comer antes de ir a la casa de Bob, tengo hambre – dijo Frank tocándose el estómago… - Ay! Frank, tu siempre con hambre – dijo Mikey mirando hacia el cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza…

Hey!, señores, que hacen aquí afuera! – gritó el inspector al vernos fuera de la escuela… - Mierda!, nos pillaron!, corran! – dijo Frank al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr... Comenzamos a correr y el inspector venía tras nosotros… Me tropecé y casi caí, pero Gerard me ayudó, tomó mi mano y seguimos corriendo… Doblamos varias esquinas sin parar de correr. Finalmente nos detuvimos y Mikey miró hacia atrás… - Lo perdimos – dijo recuperando el aliento, al mismo tiempo que quedó mirando la mano de Gerard que sostenía la mía… inmediatamente nos soltamos un tanto avergonzados…

_Narra Gerard_

Al pillarnos el inspector comenzamos a correr y sin pensar tomé la mano de Niz cuando casi cae… Me sentí muy extraño, como nervioso, feliz, excitado, muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo… - Es tan linda – pensé mirándola mientras corríamos hasta que paramos… No quería soltarla, pero lo tuve que hacer pues Mikey me miraba raro…

_Narra Niz_

Entramos a un negocio de comida rápida, todos comimos algo pequeño, excepto Frank. Luego de eso los chicos me invitaron a casa de Bob, pues iban a ensayar… - Así que tienen una banda? – dije mientras íbamos camino a casa de Bob… - Sí – dijo Ray sin dejar de caminar… - Y cómo se llaman? – Dije mirando a Ray… - Aún no tenemos nombre, pero estamos pensando en eso – dijo Mikey volteándose a mirarme…

Luego de 10 minutos caminando llegamos a la casa de Bob. – Bajen no más, iré a buscar algo para beber – dijo Bob mientras se dirigía a la cocina… Seguí a los chicos, llegamos frente a una puerta, la abrieron y bajamos las escaleras que daban al sótano… todos los instrumentos estaban ahí. Frank tomó rápidamente su guitarra y comenzó a tocar…

Luego de nos minutos todos estaban tocando, Mikey el bajo, Ray y Frank guitarra, Bob batería y Gerard cantaba… No sé por qué se me ponía la piel de gallina escucharlo cantar… Estuvimos alrededor de 3 horas ahí hasta que llegaron los padres de Bob… - Hijo! Ya llegamos! – dijo una señora asomándose por la escalera… - Hola tía – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dejando de tocar… - Hola mis niños – dijo sonriendo… - A usted no la conozco – agregó lanzando una mirada hacia mí… - Eh, soy Niz, señora, mucho gusto – dije mientras le estrechaba la mano… - Gusto en conocerte también Niz – dijo respondiendo mi saludo… - Bueno niños, los dejo… - Dijo volviendo a subir la escalera…

Ensayaron dos canciones más y luego subimos, pues nos íbamos a ir… - Donde vives? – Dijo Gerard mirándome… - En la 3ª con Winchester – respondí mientras caminaba… - Te voy a dejar, pero primero vamos a mi casa a buscar el auto – dijo sonriendo… - No te preocupes, me puedo ir caminando – respondí sonriendo… - Caminando? Estás loca?, es muy tarde! – Dijo casi gritando – No, te vas conmigo – dijo en un tono autoritario… - Bueno – respondí bajando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada…

Luego de despedirnos de Bob y su familia nos dirigimos a casa de Gerard y Mikey... Vivían a tres cuadras de Bob y Ray era vecino de ellos… - Espérenme un segundo – dijo Gerard mientras entraba corriendo a su casa… - Bueno – dije mientras observaba el cielo… - Bueno, vamos – dijo Gerard saliendo nuevamente… Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos camino… - Voy a pasar a dejar al enano primero – dijo Gerard mientras conducía… - Bueno – dije despegando la mirada de la ventana… luego de diez minutos estábamos fuera de la casa de Frank, se despidió de ambos y entró a su hogar… - Bueno, ahora iremos a tu casa – dijo sonriendo… Yo sólo lancé una sonrisa un tanto tímida. No sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Gerard era muy atractivo y sus ojos verdes hipnotizantes… - Esa es mi casa – dije al ver que estábamos fuera de ella… - Gracias Gerard – dije luego de besarlo en la mejilla, abrir la puerta y bajarme del auto… - No es nada – dijo sonriendo…

Gerard se fue y entré a mi casa… - Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? Estaba preocupada – dijo mi mamá muy molesta con los brazos cruzados… - Lo siento mamá, pero tuve que ir a la casa de unos compañeros, tenía que hacer un trabajo… - respondí mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador buscando algo de comer… - Podrías haberme llamado para avisarme – dijo mamá mientras revolvía una olla… - No tengo saldo en el celular – dije poniendo cara de pena… - Mañana te dejo plata para que lo cargues – dijo mamá sin dejar de revolver la olla…

Me voy a duchar y luego me acuesto – dije dándole un beso a mi mamá… - Bueno – dijo ella sonriendo… Subí las escaleras, dejé mis cosas botadas en mi dormitorio y me dirigí al baño… Abrí la ducha y mientras se entibiaba el agua me desnudé… Estuve alrededor de quince minutos en la ducha hasta que mi mamá cortó el agua caliente… - Mamá!! – Grité saliendo rápidamente de la ducha… - Llevabas mucho tiempo en la ducha – dijo ella desde la escalera…

Un tanto enojada me fui a mi cuarto, me puse mis pijamas y me acosté… no dejaba de recordar el momento en que caí sobre Gerard… habíamos quedado a escasos centímetros… tenía la imagen de su pálida cara, sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro y su hermosa sonrisa en mi cabeza… Luego de unos minutos finalmente logré quedarme dormida…

Los días siguientes fueron bastante entretenidos, los chicos y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos. Frank y yo nos abrazábamos y nos cargábamos como niños chicos… todas las tardes íbamos a la casa de Bob, yo los acompañaba mientras ellos ensayaban y Gerard me iba a dejar una vez terminados los ensayos… Esa era mi parte favorita del día… así pasaron los días hasta el viernes

Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – dijo Frank mientras comía un sándwich… - Por qué no vamos al Morning Club? – dijo Mikey dejando de tomar su bebida… - Si!!, buena idea – dijo Ray… - Vas con nosotros supongo – dijo Frank dejando de comer mientras me miraba… - Eh, sí claro – dije sonriendo… Luego de salir de clases me despedí de los chicos… - Te pasamos a buscar a las 11 – gritó Mikey mientras me alejaba… - Bueno! – grité volteando sin dejar de caminar…

Llegué a mi casa y no había nadie… me dirigí a la cocina y encontré un papel… - _Hija, tu papá y yo tuvimos que viajar urgente a New York, el primo de tu padre está enfermo… No sé cuándo vamos a volver, te dejé dinero en tu pieza, el refrigerador está lleno… te quiere…. Mamá… - _

Genial!, - dije luego de botar el papel y comenzar a registrar el refrigerador… me serví un plato de comida y luego fui a mi cuarto para dormir un rato… Luego de cuatro horas abrí los ojos y noté que ya era de noche… Me levanté y miré mi reloj, eran las nueve y media… Tomé una ducha y luego me vestí y maquillé un poco… Estaba viendo televisión cuando escuché que sonaba una bocina… Miré por la ventana y eran los chicos… Apagué todo y salí rápidamente… - Hola chicos! – dije subiéndome al auto de Gerard… - Hola – dijeron Gerard, Ray, Mikey y Bob mientras hacían un gesto con la mano… - Te ves bien enana – dijo Frank mientras me besaba la mejilla… - Gracias – dije bajando la mirada un tanto sonrojada…

Llegamos al Morning club, era un local bastante grande, la música sonaba muy fuerte. – vamos a comprar algo para beber – dijo Mikey haciendo una seña… - Si! – asentí siguiendo al resto de grupo… Lo estábamos pasando muy bien… - Vamos a bailar – dije tomando a Frank del brazo… - Bueno – dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile… Bailamos alrededor de 20 minutos y luego volvimos a la mesa… - Uf!, que hace calor – dije haciéndome aire con la mano mientras me sentaba junto a Mikey… - Toma – dijo Gerard acercándome una cerveza… - Gracias – dije sonriendo…

Luego de unos minutos y muchos tragos, todos estábamos un tanto ebrios, menos Gerard que no tomó mucho pues estaba conduciendo… - Gerard, anda a dejarme a casa de Alicia! – Dijo Mikey golpeando la mesa, estaba muy ebrio… - Bueno – dijo Gerard tomando lo que le quedaba de trago en su vaso… Espera a que terminemos nuestros tragos y nos vamos todos – dije tomando un sorbo de mi trago… - No deberías tomar tanto, tus papás te van a retar – dijo Frank hablando a penas… - No hay problema, mis padres se fueron a New York por unos días – respondí tomando mi vaso casi al seco… - igual deberías calmarte, estás tomando mucho – dijo Gerard quitándome el vaso pues iba a servirme otro trago… - Bueno – dije haciendo un puchero… - Ya vámonos – dijo Ray tambaleándose al momento de levantarse… - Si, creo que es lo mejor, no me siento muy bien – dijo Frank al levantarse… Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos dirigimos al auto de Gerard, íbamos todos tambaleándonos… Frank y yo íbamos abrazados para que no se notara tanto que no podíamos caminar bien… - Siéntate adelante, tu eres la última en bajarte – dijo Gerard al ver que me iba a subir en la parte de atrás… - Bueno – dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto… Luego de unos minutos el sueño me venció y caí dormida…

_Narra Gerard…_

Todos estaban totalmente ebrios… Ray y Bob apenas se pudieron bajar del auto… Mikey insistió en que lo fuera a dejar a casa de Alicia así que lo tuve que ir a dejar… al llegar a la casa de Alicia, ella lo llevó de una oreja al interior de su casa reprochándolo por estar tan ebrio… Mikey sólo te decía pero mi amor no me jales la orejita!, si yo te amo… Me dio mucha risa ver así a mi hermano… Frank no hacía otra cosa que hablar mientras que Niz calló dormida casi de inmediato, se veía demasiado tierna, indefensa… Luego de pasar a dejar a Frank vi que Niz seguía durmiendo, no quise despertarla así que busqué sus llaves en su bolso. Me sentí como un ladrón al revisar sus cosas pero no quería despertarla, se veía tan linda…

Abrí la puerta de su casa y dejé su bolso en el sillón, luego fui a buscarla al auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la cargué lo más suave que pude para no despertarla, al cargarla ella se apoyó en mí como buscando protección, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo hizo… Cerré la puerta del auto con el pie y la llevé dentro de su casa, cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras buscando su cuarto… Niz seguía durmiendo como un bebé, la apoyé suavemente en la cama y ella volteó de inmediato… Con mucha cautela le quité las zapatillas y la tapé… No sé porqué me quedé unos minutos contemplándola, se veía tan tierna, tan indefensa… Quise recostarme junto a ella y abrazarla, pero en cambio le acaricié suavemente el pelo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… Antes de irme le escribí una nota y luego me fui…

_Narra Niz_

Ay! Mi cabeza – dije hablando para mí cuando desperté… Miré hacia todos lados pues no recordaba cómo había llegado a mi casa y mucho menos cómo me había acostado… Vi un papel junto a mi mano y lo leí… _"Hola dormilona, espero que hayas amanecido bien, te estarás preguntando cómo llegaste hasta tu cama. No te quise despertar, dormías como un angelito, así que me tomé la libertad de acostarte. Nos vemos en la tarde, besos. Gerard"_ No pude evitar sonreír luego de ver que la nota la había escrito él… Vi mi reloj y eran las doce y media, me levanté y me metí en la ducha… Al apagar la ducha noté que mi celular estaba sonando así que salí casi corriendo de la ducha… - Aló – dije al contestar… - Hola enana?, que haces que estás tan agitada? – dijo Frank al otro lado… - Hola enano, es que estaba en la ducha y vine corriendo – dije recuperando el aliento… - Ah, oye que vas a hacer hoy? – Preguntó Frank… -Ehm, nada por qué? – dije mientras abría mi armario buscando ropa… - Es que con los chicos pensábamos ir a la playa hasta mañana, Bob se consiguió una cabaña, te animas a ir con nosotros? – preguntó Frank… - Si!, dónde nos juntamos? – dije emocionada… - En la casa de Mikey a las 3, ya enana nos vemos Te quiero! – dijo Frank antes de colgar el teléfono…

A la playa, que emoción – pensé mientras dejaba de lado la ropa que había sacado del armario… - No me puedo poner esto – dije sacando mi ropa del armario… Luego de casi quince minutos estaba vestida, siempre usaba pantalones, poleras y polerones negros; esta vez que puse unos pantalones beige hasta la rodilla, una polera negra sin mangas y unas zapatillas. En mi mochila guardé ropa para el otro día, mi bikini, toalla, unos pantalones largos y una frazada…

Bajé a la cocina y me preparé algo para comer. Preparé unos sándwiches para el camino… Al ver que eran las dos y cuarto lavé todo rápidamente, me lavé los dientes, agarré mi mochila y salí rumbo a la casa de Mikey y Gerard… Logré encontrar un bus luego de 10 minutos. Me sentía incómoda pues había mucha gente y todos me miraban con cara rara… Respiré aliviada al ver que estaba en la esquina de la casa de Mikey y Gerard. Descendí del bus y caminé hacia la casa de ellos… - Hola enana!! – dijo Frank colgándose de mí botándome al suelo… - Hola Frank! – dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme… - Hola Mikey, Bob, Ray… - dije sonriendo y haciendo señas con la mano… - Hola – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo levantando la mano… - Niz todavía no llega? – Dijo Gerard saliendo de la casa sin notar mi presencia… - Aquí estoy – dije sonriendo levantando la mano… - Te estábamos esperando a ti no más – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para besarme la mejilla… - Ha estado todo el rato preguntando por ti – dijo Ray mirando a Gerard… - Es que estamos atrasados – dijo Gerard un tanto nervioso mirando con enojo a Ray quien bajó la mirada y siguió cargando las cosas en el auto. Noté que se sonrojó un poco y reí para mí…

Luego de terminar de acomodar las cosas en el auto nos subimos y emprendimos nuestro viaje… - Y Bob, de quién es la cabaña que te conseguiste? – preguntó Mikey tratando de moverse un poco, pues iban todos apretados atrás… - Es de mi tía Anne – respondió Bob… - Oye Bob debería haberse ido adelante, es el más grande de todos – dijo Ray echándose para adelante afirmándose del asiento de Gerard… - Si quieres me cambio – dije volteando levantando las cejas… - Ella es mujer, aparte que la pobre quedaría traumada si va atrás con ustedes y además Bob no me deja manejar tranquilo – dijo Gerard como reprochando a Ray… - Se la quiere engrupir – Susurró Ray a Mikey, Frank y Bob. Éstos sólo rieron… - De qué se ríen – dijo Gerard un tanto molesto… - No de nada hermanito – dijo Mikey colocándose serio…

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, fuimos escuchando música y conversando estupideces como siempre… - Falta mucho?, tengo hambre – dijo Frank pasados treinta minutos… - Frank, almorzaste hace menos de una hora! – dijo Mikey como reprochándolo… - Pero si comí poquito, además no es culpa mía tener hambre… - dijo Frank haciendo un puchero… - Toma Frank – dije volteando y entregándole un sándwich… - Gracias!! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba el sándwich… - Sabía que ibas a pedir comida así que preparé unos sándwiches, alguien quiere uno además de Frank? – dije mirando al resto de los chicos… - Ya! – Dijeron al unísono Mikey, Ray y Bob… - Y así me reclaman que soy hambriento – reclamó Frank al ver que todos iban a comer… Le entregué un sándwich a cada uno y luego volteé hacia Gerard… - Quieres uno? – dije ofreciéndole y sonriendo… - Bueno – Dijo quitando la vista del camino unos segundos… Le entregué el sándwich a Gerard y rozamos nuestras manos… Sólo atiné a correr la vista pues me estaba sonrojando… - Y tu no vas a comer enana? – Preguntó Frank luego de ver que cerraba mi bolso… - Nop, no tengo hambre – dije sonriendo por el espejo…

Luego de una hora llegamos a la playa… La cabaña se veía enorme por fuera, estaba hecha de madera y tenía dos pisos, estaba justo frente al mar… - Wow! – Dijo Mikey al ver la cabaña… - Es enorme – completó Frank… - Para ti cualquier cosa es enorme – dijo Ray riendo mientras Frank sólo lanzó una mirada de enojo... – Es preciosa – dije bajándome del auto y cerrando la puerta… - Podrías habernos invitado antes – dijo Gerard golpeando la espalda de Bob luego de haberse bajado del auto… - Es que la terminaron de construir hace dos semanas – respondió Bob mientras abría el portamaletas para bajar las cosas…

Bajamos las cosas del auto y entramos a la cabaña. Tenía ese olor a construcción nueva, todo estaba impecable, los sillones, la cocina, los dormitorios… Hay cinco habitaciones, así que dos de nosotros tendrán que dormir juntos – dijo Bob bajando los bolsos… - Yo comparto con Frank – dijo Mikey bajando su bolso… - Bueno – dijo Frank entrando a la cabaña… Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones. Había un colchón en el piso y armé mi cama ahí… Enana, vamos a bañarnos? – Preguntó Frank con una sonrisa entrando a mi cuarto… - Yap, deja colocarme bikini si – dije tomando mi mochila para buscarlo… - Ok, te espero en la cocina, voy a buscar comida – dijo Frank saliendo de la habitación…

Salí de la habitación y vi que Gerard estaba en el cuarto frente al mío… No tuve tiempo de agradecerte lo de anoche – dije entrando a su cuarto mientras él armaba su cama… - No es nada, te veías muy linda durmiendo – dijo él levantando la mirada y sonriendo… Sonreí y bajé la mirada mientras me sonrojaba… Ambos nos quedamos callados… - Me voy para que te cambies – dije saliendo de la habitación… Entré al baño y me puse mi bikini…

Fui a la cocina a buscar a Frank para bañarnos… Todos estaban listos para ir a bañarse… - El último que llega es una babosa!! – gritó Frank mientras salía corriendo… Todos salieron corriendo tras él menos yo… Salí caminando de la cabaña riendo de cómo se hacían zancadillas entre ellos… al llegar junto a ellos Frank me arranca la toalla me carga y me lleva al agua… - Frank! No!, para! – Grité tratando de zafarme, pero el enano tenía más fuerza y se metió al agua sin soltarme… - Está fríaa!! – grité al momento que Frank entró al agua y pude sentirla…

Nos pusimos a jugar a la guerra de caballitos, como Frank y yo éramos los más chicos, me subí a los hombros de Mikey y Frank a los de Ray… Estuve mucho rato forcejeando con Frank mientras que Ray y Mikey se empujaban con el cuerpo… Finalmente tomé desprevenido a Frank y lo jalé hacia mí, logrando que él y Ray cayeran… - Ganamos!! – Gritó Mikey levantando los brazos haciendo que me fuera hacia atrás y cayera en el agua… - Lo siento – dijo Mikey estirando la mano para ayudarme a levantarme… No importa – dije tomándole la mano y jalándolo hacia mí y botándolo al agua también… Gerard y Bob estaban en la orilla observando cómo jugábamos… Por un momento me puse muy nerviosa pues Gerard miraba demasiado hacia donde estábamos Mikey y yo… Luego de unos segundos Bob entró al agua y Gerard se quedó sentado en la orilla…

Luego de unos minutos salí del agua para tomar un poco de sol… - Frank!! Ayúdame con el bloqueador plis!! – grité luego de haber puesto bloqueador en todo el cuerpo menos en la espalda… - Dile a Gerard que te ayude!!, Él está más cerca – gritó Frank desde el agua… - Me.. Podrías… ayudar? – Dije mirando a Gerard con la voz entrecortada... - Sí claro – dijo levantándose y tomando el bloqueador de mis manos… - Gracias – dije mientras me volteaba… Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía sus suaves manos recorriendo toda mi espalda mientras esparcía el bloqueador, me daba escalofríos sentir su piel… - Listo – dijo luego de un minuto… - Gracias – dije volteando con una sonrisa… - De nada – respondió sonriendo también… - Me pones tú? – Preguntó con una mirada de perrito faldero… - Sí claro, cómo no – dije sentándome tras él… Coloqué bloqueador en mis manos y luego las apoyé en su espalda, su piel era tan suave que podría haberme quedado todo el día acariciándola… - Listo – dije luego de terminar de esparcir el bloqueador en la espalda de Gerard… - Gracias – dijo él sonriendo… Me tendí boca arriba para tomar sol un rato…

_Narra Gerard_

Niz parecía una niñita jugando con Frank, se veía tan inocente, tan alegre… Cuando la vi jugando en el agua me dieron ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla… Me quedé sentado en la orilla y ella salió… Le pidió a Frank que le colocara bloqueador en el agua, pero el enano no quiso salir del agua así que me lo pidió a mí… Coloqué un poco de bloqueador en mis manos y comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras esparcía el bloqueador, me daba escalofríos sentir su tersa piel… Era tan cálida, tan perfecta… Luego de un minuto no quedaba más bloqueador por esparcir así que tuve que dejar de frotarle la espalda… Me hubiese gustado seguir sintiendo su piel… Le pedí que me pusiera bloqueador con la excusa de sentir la suavidad de sus manos en mí… Ella comenzó a frotar mi espalda con mucho cuidado, cada roce de sus manos me estremecían completamente… - Qué me está pasando?? – pensé mientras me sumía en las caricias de Niz, no quería que terminara, quería seguir sintiéndola pero sólo le agradecí y sonreí cuando terminó de aplicarme el bloqueador mientras contemplaba su belleza… Ella se había tendido de espalda… A través de mis gafas recorrí cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo… Me comencé a sonrojar y sentir un tanto excitado así que desvié la mirada hacia los chicos…

_Narra Niz_

Estaba comenzando a irse el sol así que nos volvimos a la cabaña… - Quién se ducha primero? – Preguntó Bob… - Yo! – dijo Frank rápidamente mientras corría al baño… - Bueno ya que el enano es primero decidamos el orden del resto – dijo Bob mirándonos a todos… - Tú sé segundo, yo tercero, luego Mikey, Niz y Gerard… - dijo Ray… - Por qué yo último? –reclamó Gerard… - Te cambio, yo me baño última – dije mirándolo… - En serio?, gracias – dijo besando mi mejilla… - De nada – dije un tanto avergonzada…

Así se fueron duchando uno a uno hasta que llegó mi turno… Me dirigí al baño luego de haberme quitado el bikini y haberme tapado con la toalla… Abrí la puerta entrando al baño… - Perdón pensé que ya habías salido!! – Dije mientras recorría el cuerpo de Gerard que sólo estaba cubierto con una pequeña toalla. Al ver que Gerard me miraba con una sonrisa me sonrojé y salí rápidamente del baño… - Salgo enseguida – dijo riendo luego de ver que salí casi corriendo del baño muy avergonzada… - Listo, el baño es todo tuyo – dijo Gerard saliendo del baño con una sonrisa. Creo que le provocó mucha gracia mi reacción, pues me había quedado como una babosa observándolo… Me quité la toalla y me di una refrescante ducha…

_Narra Gerard_

Cuando la vi entrar al baño y la vi tan nerviosa me provocó ternura pero risa al mismo tiempo, se quedó parada pidiendo disculpas por haber entrado así pero recorría todo mi cuerpo con la mirada, sentí un pequeño escalofrío mientras lo hacía… - Que tierna – pensé cuando salió corriendo muy sonrojada

_Narra Niz_

Al salir me dirigí a la habitación donde estaban mis cosas… No había nadie así que me quité la toalla y me vestí rápidamente pues tenía frío… Una vez vestida me dirigí a la cocina… Mikey y Bob preparaban comida… - Huele delicioso – dije acercándome a ellos… - Es una salsa que me enseñó mi mamá – dijo Mikey volteando un poco la cabeza… - Ya, fuera de la cocina, déjennos cocinar tranquilos – dijo Bob tomándome de los hombros y sacándome de la cocina… - A mí también me echaron – dijo Frank desviando la mirada hacia mí… Estaba sentado con Gerard y Ray en el sillón mirando televisión… - Siéntate con nosotros – dijo Ray golpeando el sillón… Me acerqué y me senté entre Frank y Ray… - Qué ven? – Pregunté luego de sentarme… - Es un programa de bromas – dijo Frank mientras Ray y Gerard reían a carcajadas…

Al cabo de unos minutos Mikey y Bob salen de la cocina con dos enormes bandejas… - La cena está lista! – dijo Mikey acercándose a la mesa… Frank se levantó de in brinco y fue corriendo hacia la mesa, para variar estaba hambriento… Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer… - Wow… está exquisito – dije luego de probar la comida… - Gracias – dijeron Bob y Mikey sonriendo… - Sí, está muy bueno – agregó Ray… - Bob y Mikey siempre preparan cosas ricas – complementó Gerard… - Que bueno que les gustó – dijo Mikey sin dejar de comer… Frank estaba comiendo muy concentrado y no hizo ningún comentario…

Después de cenar Frank y yo lavamos los platos, mientras el resto miraba televisión… - Voy a dar un paseo – dije saliendo de la cocina luego de terminar de lavar y guardar todo… - Te acompaño? – Dijo Gerard rápidamente y se sonrojó pues casi sonó como desesperado… - Bueno – dije sonriendo, me provocaba ternura cuando se sonrojaba… Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a pasear por la orilla de la playa… Estaba muy nerviosa así que no sabía que hablar, Gerard tampoco conversaba mucho… Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido cuando Gerard tomó mi mano… Sólo lo miré asombrada y él sonrió... Sonreí de vuelta y bajé la mirada… Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía algo raro en el estómago, tuve ganas de abrazarlo pero me contuve…

Perdimos de vista la cabaña y Gerard se detuvo… - Qué pasa? – dije frenando en seco y mirándolo… - Nada – dijo mirándome a los ojos… Su mirada me hipnotizaba, quería dejar de mirarlo pero no podía… Gerard tomó mi otra mano y se acercó a mí… - Te ves muy linda hoy – dijo un tanto sonrojado… Yo sólo lo miré con la boca abierta, lo último que esperaba era que Gerard me dijera que me veía bonita… - Dime algo por favor, me siento como un tonto – dijo bajando la mirada al ver que yo no contestaba nada… No contesté nada, me acerqué a él y rocé mis labios con los de él tomando su cara entre mis manos y luego lo besé tiernamente… Mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando él correspondió mi beso y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos… Nuestro beso continuó por unos segundos hasta que escuchamos que Frank y Mikey gritaban nuestros nombres… - Par de desubicados – pensé dejando de besar a Gerard… - Aquí estamos! – Gritó Gerard sentándose en la arena… - Estábamos preocupados por ustedes, no podíamos ver donde estaban – dijo Frank acercándose a mí y abrazándome… - No nos dimos cuenta de cuánto nos alejamos – dije abrazándolo pero mirando a Gerard quien tenía la mirada pegada en la arena… - Volvamos, Ray hizo una fogata – dijo Mikey estirando la mano a Gerard para levantarlo… - Sí vamos – dijo él levantándose evitando mi mirada…

_Narra Gerard_

Me ofrecí rápidamente a acompañar a Niz a caminar, quería estar a solas con ella aunque sea unos minutos… Ninguno hablaba, le tomé la mano sin pensarlo… Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sonrió sonrojándose, se notaba un tanto nerviosa… Me sentía como un niño con ella, como si estuviera en un sueño… Cuando perdí de vista la cabaña frené en seco – Sin pensarlo le dije – Te ves muy linda - me sonrojé un poco al ver que había dicho eso en voz alta… Se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente para mi sorpresa, me entregué a su beso abrazándola por la cintura… Todo desapareció para mí, su boca era tan suave, tan cálida… hasta que escuchamos cómo Frank y Mikey gritaban nuestros nombres… Nos separamos rápidamente. Respondí al llamado de ellos y me senté en la arena… Sentí unos celos enormes al verla abrazada con Frank, era primera vez que me sentía así, no supe cómo reaccionar…

_Narra Niz_

Volvimos a la cabaña y nos sentamos afuera de ella, Ray y Bob estaban sentados frente a la fogata quemando malvadiscos con una cerveza en la otra mano… Miré a Gerard pero él sólo evitó mi mirada... Me sentí un tanto rara pues no entendía por qué me evitaba luego de ese maravilloso beso que nos habíamos dado… Se habrá arrepentido?.. No debí besarlo, soy una tonta – pensé mientras me sentaba junto a Mikey… Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado quedando con la mirada fija en la fogata… - Nizz!! – gritó Frank en mi oído… Llevaba minutos hablándome y yo no reaccionaba… - Ah?, dime? – dije volteando hacia él saliendo de mi trance… - Quieres algo? – dijo sonriendo… - Eh, sí un trago bien fuerte – respondí con una sonrisa un tanto fingida… Todos voltearon a mirarme un tanto sorprendidos… - Tráeme una cerveza mejor – dije luego de sentir todas las miradas…

Tomé mi cerveza casi de un sorbo… Me sentía mal, no entendía la actitud de Gerard… Tomé un par de cervezas más y luego decidí ir a acostarme… - Me voy a dormir, Buenas noches – dije levantándome… - Buenas noches – respondieron todos en coro menos Gerard… Tomé una cerveza y caminé hacia la casa y cuando pasé junto a Gerard volteé un poco de mi cerveza sobre él… - Perdón, fue sin querer – dije con una sonrisa cínica mientras seguía mi camino a la casa… Entré al dormitorio y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la puerta… - Soy una estúpida – dije golpeando la cabeza contra la puerta…

_Narra Gerard_

Me senté en la fogata sin pensar en nada… estaba recordando ese beso cuando Niz pasa junto a mí arrojándome un poco de cerveza encima… Creo que se enojó luego de que la evité… - Soy un imbécil – pensé… esperé unos segundos, me despedí excusando que tenía sueño y luego me levanté para ir a buscarla…

_Narra Niz_

Me separé de la puerta, me acerqué a la cama y me quité las zapatillas - Qué pasa? – preguntó Gerard entrando a mi cuarto… - Nada – dije sin mirarlo mientras abría mi cama… - Perdóname, soy un tonto… - dijo con voz de angustia… - Perdón por qué?, no hiciste nada… Yo tuve la culpa, no debí besarte – dije volteando a mirarlo… - No supe cómo reaccionar cuando llegaron los chicos y menos cuando vi que te abrazabas con Frank – dijo mirándome tiernamente… - No importa, te dije que fue culpa mía, no debí besarte – dije bajando la mirada… - Te arrepientes? – Dijo bajando la mirada… - No, no es eso, pero veo que tú sí – dije mirándolo un tanto enojada… - No… Ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo acercándose a mí nervioso… Sólo lo miré mientras sentía como me sonrojaba… Cerró la puerta y se acercó sensualmente hacia mí… - Qué haces? – Dije muy nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlo… - Terminando lo que comenzamos – dijo acercándose aún más hasta rozar sus labios con los míos… Nos besamos nuevamente… Esta vez fue un beso más apasionado, Gerard bajó sus manos hacia mi cintura y me acercó a él… Comenzó a acariciar mis hombros quitándome la chaqueta… Acariciaba mi espalda mientras subía mi polera hasta que me la quitó… Nuestras respiraciones se fueron acelerando con cada beso que nos dábamos… Sin pensarlo le quité la polera y besé su pecho, él sólo soltó un gemido… Agarró mi cara y me beso como desesperado mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta que nuestros pies tocaron la cama…

Nos separamos unos segundos y nos miramos fijamente… Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero Gerard provocaba demasiadas emociones en mí… Emociones que nunca había sentido… muy suavemente Gerard me tendió en la cama quedando él sobre mí… Nos besamos aún más apasionadamente… Comencé a sentir el miembro de Gerard rozando mi entrepierna mientras él se movía lentamente sobre mí… Lentamente bajó hasta mi cuello besándolo suavemente… Me dio un pequeño mordisco provocando que soltara un gemido mientras me retorcía de placer… Continuó bajando por mi cuerpo mientras me seguía besando hasta llegar a mi pantalón… Lo desabrochó lanzando una mirada pícara… Sólo sonreí y levanté la cadera para que le fuese más fácil sacarlo… Se volvió a tender sobre mí y me besó sin dejar de moverse…

_Narra Gerard_

Me acerqué a ella, quería hacerla mía, la deseaba hace mucho tiempo… Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me sentía como un niño, ella me hacía sentir muchas cosas; ternura, pasión, miedo, alegría… La tendí sobre la cama apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella… Quería poseerla ya, no aguantaba más… Su aroma, su piel, su sabor eran perfectos…

_Narra Niz_

Estaba tan excitada que lo volteé quedando encima de él… Comencé a besar su cuello y su pecho mientras mi mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna… Gerard sólo soltó un pequeño gemido lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando comencé a frotar lentamente mi mano entre su bóxer y su pantalón… Sentía cómo su miembro se endurecía y crecía cada vez más… Gerard quitó mi mano de su entrepierna y se giró quedando sobre mí… Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi pecho mientras se quitaba los pantalones… Sólo dos prendas separaban nuestros cuerpos… Se quitó rápidamente el bóxer y me bajó las pantaletas mientras besaba mi cintura... Acarició cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta quedar nuevamente sobre mí… Me ponía la piel de gallina sentir sus manos acariciándome de esa manera…

Nos miramos fijamente y luego nos volvimos a besar… Sentí su miembro rozando mi entrepierna, doble las rodillas y separé un poco más las piernas rodeando su cadera… Lentamente introdujo su miembro en mí y ambos soltamos un gemido cerrando los ojos… Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras me besaba y sujetaba mi pierna derecha con su mano izquierda… Gerard realizaba movimientos perfectos ni muy rápidos ni muy lentos, ni muy bruscos ni muy suaves… Me retorcía completamente de placer… Sentir su respiración agitada sobre mí me erizaba la piel, escucharlo gemir mientras me poseía me excitaba aún más… Yo lanzaba gemidos como – Oh Gerard! – mientras mordía mi labio… cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre o gemía tendía a rasguñar su espalda con lo cual él soltaba un pequeño grito de placer y comenzaba a moverse más rápido… Aceleraba cada vez más su ritmo…

Nuestros cuerpos sudados se rozaban y frotaban completamente y Gerard besaba mi cuello y mi pecho… mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra apretaba las sábanas… Lo separé de mí un poco y lo empujé hacia el lado logrando que él quedara debajo de mí… Lo miré a los ojos con cara de pícara y él sólo sonrió mordiendo su labio… Comencé a moverme lentamente, ambos gemíamos con cada movimiento que yo realizaba… Me senté completamente derecha sobre él sin dejar de moverme… Gerard comenzó a acariciar mi cuello, mi pecho y mi estómago y luego tomó mi cintura… Comencé a moverme más lento y a levantarme un poco más de lo normal… - Oh Dios! – exclamó Gerard apretando mi cintura cuando volví a juntar su pelvis con la mía… Noté que le gustaba mucho así que continúe haciéndolo… Gerard se movía al mismo tiempo que yo, lo cual me provocaba aún más placer…

Tomó mis manos y me jaló hacia él girándome para tomar el control de la situación quedando él arriba nuevamente… Bruscamente aceleró el ritmo haciéndome gozar cada vez más... Mientras él gemía de placer, yo mordía mi labio mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás… Ambos estábamos a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo… noté que él lo estaba pues estaba comenzando a desesperarse, apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, aceleraba cada vez más el ritmo y soltaba muchos gemidos… Solté un gran quejido llegar al orgasmo echando mi cabeza hacia atrás… Gerard soltó un gran gemido al momento de irse… Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, estábamos totalmente agotados, sudados, podíamos sentir los latidos del otro, ambos estábamos temblando sin saber por qué… Gerard levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos… No necesitábamos decirnos nada, nuestras miradas expresaban todo, cariño, pasión, amor, satisfacción… Nos dimos un tierno beso… Se tendió al lado mío y me abrazó tiernamente pero fuerte como si no quisiese dejarme ir… Me sentí tan protegida, tan segura con él que caí dormida profundamente mientras sentía su respiración en mi oído…

_Narra Gerard_

No podía entender cómo esa mujer que encontraba tan niña, tan tierna fuese así de apasionada y perfecta… Estaba totalmente agotado me apoyé sobre ella para recuperar el aliento, comencé a temblar sin saber por qué, ella lo hacía también… La miré a los ojos y pude ver todo lo que sentía en ese momento… La besé tiernamente y luego me recosté junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir nunca…

_Narra Niz_

Desperté sintiendo la respiración de Gerard en mi oído y no pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa… - Bueno días – dijo acercando su cuerpo aún más al mío… - Buenos días – respondí frotando mi cabeza tiernamente con la de él… - Me quedaría todo el día así – dijo besando mi cuello… - Yo también, pero debemos levantarnos antes que nos vengan a buscar y nos encuentren así – dije volteando… - Sí tienes razón, levantémonos – dijo dándome un tierno beso… Gerard se levantó rápidamente de la cama, no pude evitar mirarlo, su cuerpo desnudo era completamente perfecto… Me sonrojé al ver que él notaba que lo observaba detenidamente… Me tapé con una sábana y me vestí casi escondida pero la sábana caía a cada rato, me daba un poco de vergüenza que Gerard me viera… Cuando se terminó de vestir me besó tiernamente y se fue…

_Narra Gerard_

Amanecer con Niz fue maravilloso, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, escucharla respirar todo era perfecto, pero debíamos levantarnos… Noté que me observaba detenidamente mientras me vestía y se sonrojó cuando la miré… Me pareció muy tierno de su parte…

_Narra Niz_

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes y me crucé con Gerard en el baño, miró hacia todos lados y me dio un pequeño beso… sonreí y entré al baño… Al cabo de unos minutos fui a la cocina, Mikey, Bob y Gerard estaban preparando el desayuno… Buenos días – dije caminando hacia el refrigerador… - Hola! – Respondieron los tres volteando hacia mí… - Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Gerard sonriendo lanzándome una mirada cómplice… - Bien, gracias y ustedes? – contesté lanzando también una mirada cómplice… - Yo bien, gracias – dijo Bob… - Y tú? Mikey? – dije desviando mi mirada hacia él… - Bien, excepto porque tuve que mover mil veces a Frank porque no paraba de roncar – contestó soltando una pequeña sonrisa… - Y tu Gerard? – Dije desviando la mirada hacia el refrigerador… - Bien, gracias – respondió…

Minutos después, todo estaba listo para desayunar, Mikey había preparado huevos revueltos con tocino… Estábamos sentados sirviéndonos café y apareció Frank frotándose el pelo con cara de sueño… - Lindo pijama enano! – Dije riendo al ver que traía sólo un pantalón largo rosado pálido… - Me lo regaló mi mamá – respondió algo sonrojado… - Ponte una polera y ven a tomar desayuno – dijo Mikey antes de tomar un sorbo de su café… - Aprovecha de despertar a Ray – dijo Bob cuando Frank había comenzado a caminar hacia los dormitorios… Tomamos desayuno y luego salimos a dar un paseo… Gerard y yo sólo nos lanzábamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices… Volvimos a la cabaña y entre Mikey y yo preparamos el almuerzo… - Mmm te quedó rico Mikey – dijo Frank luego de tragar el montón de comida que se había metido a la boca… - Gracias qué bueno que te gustó, pero en realidad Niz cocinó, yo sólo la ayudé a revolver… - dijo Mikey sonriendo... – En serio?, wow cocinas muy bien – dijo Ray golpeando despacito mi espalda… - Gracias – dije un tanto sonrojada… Luego de almorzar ordenamos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al auto para volver a la ciudad, al día siguiente teníamos clases… Me fui sentada junto a Gerard, ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada, no queríamos que el resto supiera lo que había pasado… Me despedí como si nada y entré a mi casa...

Luego de poner a lavar mis cosas tomé una larga ducha caliente… Sólo podía pensar en Gerard, en lo que había pasado, en qué iba a pasar ahora, si todo sería normal como si no hubiese pasado nada o si algo cambiaría… Luego de bañarme me puse mi pijama y me acosté… Al cabo de unos minutos caí profundamente dormida…

_Narra Gerard_

Pasé a dejar a Niz a su casa, luego a Frank y a Bob, como Ray es nuestro vecino se bajó en mi casa… Luego de Mikey entré al baño y me di una larga ducha… Cerré los ojos mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo y comencé a pensar en Niz, en lo que había sucedido… había sido maravilloso... Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose sobre mí volvieron a mi mente me comencé a sentir un tanto extraño… abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo… tenía una gran erección, reí para mí y abrí el agua fría para bajarla… Luego de unos minutos salí de la ducha y me fui a mi dormitorio… me puse un bóxer y me acosté a dormir… Caí dormido rápidamente…

_Narra Niz_

Maldito despertador! – grité dando golpes a locas sobre mi velador, odiaba el sonido del despertador… Logré apagarlo, me di una vuelta más en la cama y luego me levanté… Me vestí y bajé a tomar desayuno… - Que nervios, que hago cuando lo vea? – pensaba mientras tomaba mi café… Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer luego de lo ocurrido con Gerard… Tomé mi mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela… Llegué muy temprano había poca gente, comencé a caminar hacia el escondite que teníamos para fumar... Me senté y prendí un cigarro… Estaba fumando cuando aparecieron Gerard y Mikey… - Hola – dije un tanto sonrojada observando a Gerard quien también se sonrojó un poco… - Hola – Respondieron al unísono mientras se sentaban junto a mí… Prendieron un cigarro y comenzaron a fumar, nadie hablaba, todo era silencio… - Tengo sueño – interrumpió Mikey luego de un rato… - Yo también – dije apoyando mi cabeza en el tronco de un árbol… - Voy a tomar agua – dijo Mikey levantándose y caminando hacia el baño… Cerré los ojos, no quería mirar a Gerard, me daba vergüenza… Escuché que Gerard se había movido, pensé que se había marchado y abrí los ojos… Encontré su hermoso rostro frente a mí… - que haces? – pregunté sonrojándome… Te saludo - dijo ante de darme un tierno beso… Nos separamos rápidamente y Gerard volvió a su lugar, pues escuchamos las voces de Mikey y Frank que se acercaban… - Hola enana!! – Dijo Frank abrazándome y dándome un enorme beso en la mejilla… - Hola Frank – dije sobando mi mejilla, me había apretado mucho… - Hola Gerard – dijo estirando su mano para saludarlo… - Hola enano – respondió Gerard estrechando la mano de Frank… Frank hablaba con Mikey sobre una película que había llegado a ver a su casa luego de volver de la playa, Gerard y yo sólo nos mirábamos sonriendo tímidamente cuando sonó el timbre… - Vamos a clases – dijo Mikey levantándose… - Sí, vamos – dije levantándome también…

_Narra Niz_

Salimos de nuestro escondite y nos despedimos de Gerard al entrar a nuestro salón… Ray estaba durmiendo en su puesto… - Señor Toro! – Gritó Frank golpeando la mesa de Ray haciendo que éste diera un salto asustado… - Imbécil, me asustaste – dijo sobándose los ojos… - Buenos días jóvenes – interrumpió la profesora… - Buenos días – respondió el curso mientras se sentaban todos en sus puestos… - Odio los días lunes, es tan penca esta clase – dijo Frank haciendo una mueca de aburrido… - Lo sé, tengo sueño – dije bostezando… Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que tenía un mensaje… - Te extraño, te quiero dar un beso, sal del salón. G – sonreí luego de leer el mensaje… - Permiso profesora, necesito ir al baño – dije levantándome…- Sí, claro, salga no más – respondió la profesora apuntando la puerta con la mano…

Gee? – pregunté luego de cerrar la puerta y caminar unos pasos… Gerard me tomó por la mano y me metió al pasillo oscuro donde lo conocí y me besó apasionadamente… - Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarte – dijo luego de separar nuestros labios unos centímetros… - Yo también – dije acercándome nuevamente y besándolo… Estuvimos alrededor de cinco minutos ahí, besándonos y acariciándonos… - Tengo que volver – dije separándome de él… - No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo… - dijo él haciendo un puchero… - Gerard, dije que iba al baño y llevo cinco minutos aquí contigo, me encantaría quedarme todo el día así, pero tengo que volver antes que sospechen – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y dándole un tierno beso… - bueno, nos vemos mas rato – dijo sonriendo…

_Narra Gerard_

Quería verla nuevamente, salí de mi salón y le envié un mensaje para que saliera de su clase… Escuché que me llamaba y la agarré del brazo jalándola hacia mí y besándola… Quería sentir sus labios, su cuerpo junto al mío y sentir su respiración una vez más… Nos besamos unos minutos pero luego ella volvió a su salón… Me fui al mío con una gran sonrisa esperando el break para verla de nuevo…

_Narra Niz_

Entré nuevamente al salón y me senté en mi puesto… - Por qué te demoraste tanto – preguntó Frank apenas me senté… - Es que me fumé un cigarro – dije rápidamente… - Otro más? – Preguntó Mikey interrumpiendo… - Sí, es que amanecí con muchas ganas de fumar – respondí sonriendo… La clase se me hizo un tanto más rápida y hasta entretenida… Sonó el timbre y salimos en dirección a la cafetería… Ahí estaban Gerard y Bob… Como de costumbre, Frank se compró un enorme sándwich y una bebida, mientras el resto de nosotros tomábamos café… Gerard y yo nos pasamos el break completo lanzándonos miradas cómplices mientras conversábamos como si nada con el resto…

Las siguientes clases pasaron volando, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya era la hora de salida... Estábamos fuera de nuestro salón cuando llegan Gerard y Bob… - Ensayamos hoy? – Preguntó Bob tomando el hombro de Frank… - Sí, vamos, tengo ganas de tocar mi bajo – dijo Mikey entusiasmado… - Vas con nosotros? – preguntó Gerard mirándome a los ojos… - Mmm, sí claro si no les molesta… - dije desviando la mirada antes de sonrojarme… - Enana, eres parte del grupo, cómo nos vas a molestar – dijo Frank abrazándome bruscamente…

Nos dirigimos a casa y Bob y los chicos ensayaron como siempre, había asistido a muchos de sus ensayos y ya me sabía la letra de sus canciones… Cantaba en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Gerard… - Te aprendiste nuestras canciones – dijo Frank riendo mientras descansaba… - Sí... es que igual he venido hartas veces – dije devolviendo la sonrisa… - Aquí traje cerveza! – Interrumpió Bob bajando la escalera con un pack de cervezas… - Eres genial Bob, justo me moría de la sed – dijo Mikey abriendo una lata y tomando todo su contenido… - Creo que voy a tener que ir a buscar más – dijo Bob al ver que Mikey se había vaciado la lata y comenzaba a abrir otra… - Sí, trae más – dijo Mikey separando la lata de su boca… Todos reímos al ver que Mikey tomaba como desesperado…

Terminado el ensayo y como de costumbre Gerard me fue a dejar a mi casa luego de pasar a dejar a Bob y a Frank… Se bajó de su auto y entró después de mí a mi casa… - Siéntate si… - Dije sin terminar de decir lo que quería, pues Gerard se lanzó sobre mí y me besó apasionadamente… Nos besábamos y acariciábamos entre risas… - Subamos – dije separándome de él caminando hacia la escalera mientras lo miraba pícaramente… Gerard sólo sonrió y corrió detrás de mí… Entramos a mi cuarto mientras nos besábamos… Gerard comenzó a quitarme la ropa y yo hacía lo mismo con la de él… Entre risas y besos nos íbamos desnudando hasta quedar en ropa interior… - Eres preciosa – dijo Gerard mirando mi cuerpo luego de separarse unos centímetros… - Ya, no digas tonterías – dije sonrojándome y apegándome a él para que no me siguiera mirando… - Si es verdad, estás para violarte – dijo riendo empujándome hacia la cama… - Me vas a violar? – Pregunté sonriendo mientras ponía cara de pena… - Sí – dijo él riendo mientras se tendía sobre mí… - Bueno – dije riendo mientras lo besaba...

Comencé a excitarme mucho al sentir sus caricias, sus besos y cómo su miembro se endurecía y crecía más y más con cada movimiento… sin avisarle lo di vuelta quedando encima de él… Seguí besándolo mientras le quitaba su bóxer… Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Totalmente excitada tomé su miembro y lo introduje lentamente en mi entrepierna, ambos soltamos un quejido al mismo tiempo. Comencé a moverme lentamente sobre él y me levanté hasta quedar totalmente sentaba sobre él… Seguía moviéndome mientras él sujetaba mi cadera, apretándome de vez en cuando…

Comencé a moverme un tanto más rápido y Gerard se levantó y comenzó a besar mi pecho sólo eché mi cabeza para atrás… Gerard acariciaba mi espalda y lo besé sin dejar de moverme… Cada vez estábamos más excitados, transpirados y agitados… Aceleré el ritmo excitándome cada vez más… Sabía que él estaba muy excitado pues no dejaba de quejarse de placer y decir de vez en cuando mi nombre… Así seguimos hasta que solté un – Oh! Gerard!... – Dios! – gritó Gerard al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza mis muslos… ambos habíamos llegado al orgasmo… Me apoyé sobre él, estaba totalmente agotada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora… Gerard me besó la frente y nos quedamos unos minutos así….

_Narra Gerard_

La besé y acaricié mientras deseaba poseerla… ella tomó el control de la situación y la dejé… Me excitaba verla así… Se movía perfectamente… Pude apreciar todo el esplendor de su cuerpo sobre mí… Verla moverse así, mordiendo su labio, escucharla gemir totalmente excitada, sentir el roce de su sudado cuerpo, me encantaba, todo el mundo desaparecía cuando estaba con ella…

_Narra Niz_

Nos vestimos y bajamos a comer algo… Gerard me abrazaba por detrás y besaba mi cuello mientras yo cocinaba algo… - Déjame cocinar – dije riendo… - Es que no puedo evitar querer besarte – dijo abrazándome más fuerte… - Aww que eres tierno – dije dejando de cocinar y volteando para besarlo… - Por mí, viviría besándote todo el día… - dijo separando levemente nuestras caras… - Sólo besándome? – Pregunté mordiendo mi labio… - No, también te haría mía varias veces al día... – dijo con una mirada pícara… - Ya tontito déjame cocinar – dije dándole un pequeño beso antes de continuar cocinando…

Comimos mientras mirábamos televisión… Luego de comer nos quedamos viendo televisión abrazados… Hasta que sonó el teléfono de Gerard… - Que pasa Mikey – dijo al contestar el teléfono - Dónde estoy? Ehmm en la casa de… un compañero… - Dijo nervioso… - Bueno – complementó antes de cortar el teléfono… - Me tengo que ir, mi mamá quiere que la acompañe al supermercado – dijo besándome en la frente… - Bueno – dije haciendo un puchero… - Nos vemos mañana – dijo besándome tiernamente antes de irse…

Pasamos los días siguientes escondiéndonos del resto, era muy excitante para nosotros fingir que nada pasaba… Nos escapábamos de vez en cuando de clases besándonos en los pasillos escondidos… y en las tardes luego de los ensayos, íbamos a mi casa y desatábamos nuestra pasión… Todo lo que no habíamos podido hacer en la escuela y en los ensayos, lo hacíamos en mi casa… Todo era perfecto…. Pero nada dura para siempre…

Era miércoles, estábamos a punto de salir de clases y miré por la ventana, vi que Gerard estaba fuera del salón, esperando a que nosotros saliéramos para ir a casa de Bob… Sonreía mientras lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro… Vi que una chica se le acercó y lo besó en los labios… Mi corazón se detuvo, sentí como que toda mi vida se venía abajo, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar… - Qué miras? – dijo Frank acercando su cara a la ventana… - Mmm Nada – dije desviando la mirada… - Es Angie – dijo Frank luego de ver a esa chica conversando con Gerard… - Quien es Angie? – Pregunté disimulando mis ganas de llorar… - Es la ex novia de Gerard, estuvieron juntos dos años, pero ella se fue a vivir a Orlando y tuvieron que terminar, Gerard estuvo con varias chicas después, pero sólo fue por el rato – dijo Frank sonriendo sin saber que sus palabras me mataban…

Enano, no voy a ir al ensayo con ustedes, tengo cosas que hacer – dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y caminando rápidamente pues mi vista se nublaba rápidamente… Salí corriendo de la escuela al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente…

_Narra Gerard_

Estaba esperando a los chicos para ir a casa de Bob, el flojo se quedó dormido y no vino a clases… Caminaba de un lado a otro cuando se me acercó Angie, mi ex novia de hace unos años y me besó… - Qué haces? – Pregunté separándome rápidamente de ella… - Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar – dijo ella sonriendo… - Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté un tanto molesto… - Mis padres y yo volvimos a vivir acá, me vine a inscribir a la escuela – dijo dejando de sonreír al ver mi molestia… - Gerard, siento haberte besado… – completó bajando la mirada… - Está bien, no hay problema, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… Estoy saliendo con alguien – dije sonriendo… - En serio? Y con quién? – Preguntó ella un tanto exaltada… - Con una niña del curso de Mikey, es muy linda, tierna, me encanta estar con ella, me siento muy bien… - dije sonriendo… - Estás enamorado, se te nota mucho – dijo ella dándome un pequeño empujón… - En serio? – Pregunté un tanto sonrojado… - Sí… se te nota por la manera en que hablas de ella y cómo brillan tus ojos cuando lo haces, Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Angie sonriendo…

_Narra Niz_

Estuve todo el día vagando por ahí sin dejar de llorar, no podía creer lo que Gerard me había hecho…_ - estuvo con varias chicas después, pero sólo fue por el rato – _las palabras de Frank no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza… - Gerard estaba jugando conmigo – dije para mí llorando aún más… Luego de un par de horas llegué a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto me tendí a escuchar música sin dejar de llorar… Luego de unos minutos caí profundamente dormida, cansada de tanto llorar…

_Narra Gerard_

Encontré raro que Niz no haya ido al ensayo como siempre, fui a su casa para ver si estaba bien, toqué la puerta varios minutos pero no abrió… Volví a mi casa con la intención de llamarla más tarde, pero no contestó ninguna de mis llamadas…

_Narra Niz_

Desperté al día siguiente, sin ganas de nada, vi que tenía más de quince llamadas perdidas de Gerard… - Imbécil, me estará llamando para decirme que volvió con su ex – dije enojada mientras tiraba lejos mi teléfono… No fui a clases, no tenía ganas de verlo… Me pasé toda la tarde viendo televisión llorando de vez en cuando… Escuché el timbre… - Enana!! Ábreme!! Soy yoo Frank – gritó desde el otro lado mientras golpeaba la puerta… - Frank, no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho – dije abriendo la puerta y abrazándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me largaba a llorar nuevamente… - Qué te pasó, por qué lloras? – Dijo preocupado abrazándome mientras cerraba la puerta… - Soy una estúpida, me enamoré de alguien pero él sólo estaba jugando conmigo – dije con la voz entrecortada… - Cálmate, tranquila yo estoy aquí - dijo abrazándome…

Luego de ir a buscarme agua, le conté a Frank todo… Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Gerard, que lo había visto besándose con Angie y que me sentía como una estúpida… - Niz, yo creo que estás equivocada, no creo que Gerard te haya engañado - Dijo mientras secaba una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla… - Frank, yo lo ví… - dije enojada cerrando los ojos… - Creo que deberías hablar con él, yo puedo hacerlo si quieres – dijo abrazándome… - No!... ni lo pienses, no quiero que él sepa que estoy así… Te prohíbo hablar con él o mencionarle algo – dije un tanto enojada separándome de él… - Promételo – agregue… - Está bien lo prometo – dijo él levantando su mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento…

Los días siguientes me la pasaba con Frank, veía a Gerard con Angie para todos lados, me lanzaba miradas pero yo sólo las esquivaba… Cuando salíamos de clases me iba rápidamente para no hablar con él ni topármelo…

_Narra Gerard_

No entendía que le pasaba a Niz, de un día a otro dejó de hablarme, me evitaba, no me miraba, no iba a los ensayos… Estaba un tanto confundido por su actitud… Yo sólo quería abrasarla y besarla nuevamente pero ella ni siquiera me miraba… iba todos los días a su casa para hablar con ella, pero simplemente nadie habría la puerta…

_Narra Niz_

Era viernes como de costumbre íbamos a ir al Morning Club, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero Frank me convenció… Estábamos pasándola bien cuando llegaron Mikey, Gerard y Angie… Me paré rápidamente luego de saludarlos con un simple hola… caminé hacia el baño y me crucé con John, un chico muy atractivo de la escuela que iba dos años más arriba que yo… - Hola – dijo parándose frente a mí… - Hola – respondí… - Quieres bailar? – dijo colocando su mano frente a mí… - Ehm, sí claro – respondí tomándola… Era mi oportunidad de que Gerard viera que no me afectaba su relación con Angie… comencé a bailar con John cerca de la mesa… él se acercó a mí para besarme… No lo iba a besar, pero luego vi que Gerard me estaba observando y lo besé…

_Narra Gerard_

Niz apenas me saludó cuando llegué… Se fue a bailar con un imbécil que iba un año más abajo que yo… Estaba mirando cómo bailaban, pues sentía unos celos enormes verla con otro… cuando vi que se besaron… Sentí como si me hubiese arrojado un balde de agua fría… no lo podía creer, la mujer que amaba estaba besando a otro… Quise levantarme e ir a golpearlo, pero me contuve… Lo pasé pésimo y me embriagué totalmente… Mikey tuvo que manejar pues yo no pude…

_Narra Niz_

Me puse a andar John… pero sólo en la escuela, para que Gerard me viera… saliendo de clases me iba a mi casa y no lo veía hasta el otro día… Así estuvimos tres días hasta que lo encontré teniendo relaciones en el baño de mujeres con una compañera de él…

_Narra Gerard_

Me mataban los celos al ver a Niz con ese imbécil… - No te merece – me decía Angie cada vez que Niz pasaba cerca de mí con John… Sentía como si mi corazón se hubiese roto en mil pedazos…

_Narra Niz_

Estaba en la cafetería con Frank, Mikey y Ray cuando aparece John… - Necesitamos hablar – dijo parándose frente a mí… - Bueno - dije levantándome y caminando unos pasos… Estaba conversando con él cuando aparecen Gerard, Angie y Bob…

Lo siento – dijo John comenzando la conversación… - No importa, está bien, sólo dejémoslo hasta aquí – dije sin darle mayor importancia al asunto... No sentía nada por él, por ende no me había afectado verlo teniendo relaciones con otra… - Qué querías que hiciera?, si tu no querías tener relaciones conmigo?... No me extrañaría que te estés acostando con tu amiguito por eso no lo querías hacer conmigo – dijo enojado… - No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo – dije enojadísima lanzándole una fuerte cachetada… Tenía la intención de volver hacia donde se encontraban los chicos cuando siento un enorme ardor en mi rostro y caí en el piso… John me había dado un golpe… Puse mi mano sobre mi rostro y voltee a mirarlo… Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando vi que Gerard estaba sobre él golpeándolo… Frank corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme… Bob y Ray tuvieron que agarrar a Gerard pues si seguía así iba a terminar matando a John, nunca lo había visto de esa manera…

_Narra Gerard_

Llegamos a la cafetería y vi que Niz conversaba con el imbécil ese… Estaba comenzando a tomar mi café cuando vi que ella le dio una enorme cachetada… Me enfurecí y salté sobre John cuando vi que golpeó a Niz… Me transformé totalmente, quería golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero Bob y Ray me detuvieron y me llevaron a otro lado… - Tranquilo Gerard – dijo Ray golpeando mi espalda una vez que estábamos lejos de la cafetería… - Dios Gerard, nunca te había visto así – dijo Bob un tanto asustado… - Es que odio que golpeen a las mujeres, en especial a amigas mías – dije rápidamente… Me dirigí al baño a lavar mi cara y luego me fui a mi salón con Bob…

_Narra Niz_

Vi como Ray y Bob se llevaban a Gerard, Angie salió corriendo detrás de ellos… Frank y Mikey me llevaron a la enfermería pues mi labio sangraba un poco… - Estás bien – preguntó Mikey luego de que la enfermera curara mi labio y abandonáramos la enfermería… - Sí, pero me duele un poco la boca… - dije tocándome el labio levemente… - Mataría a ese maldito por lo que te hizo – dijo Frank pasando su mano por mi espalda… - Creo que con lo que le hizo Gerard no le van a quedar ganas de acercarse a ti – dijo Mikey soltando una sonrisa… - Sí, tienes razón, casi lo mata si no es por Bob y Ray – dijo Frank riendo… - Necesito ver a Gerard – dije interrumpiendo sus risas acelerando el paso…

Busqué a Gerard por todos lados… Lo encontré en el escondite de siempre, estaba con Angie, Bob y Ray… - Gerard… puedo hablar contigo? – Dije tímidamente bajando la mirada… - Sí, claro – dijo corriendo su pelo hacia atrás… - Ehm, Ray, Angie, acompáñenme a comprar… - Dijo Bob rápidamente… - Sí – asintió Ray mientras caminaba con Angie detrás de Bob… - Gracias.. – Dije luego de unos segundos en silencio… - No fue nada, ese imbécil no debería haberte tocado – dijo acercándose a mí… Tomó mi cara con su mano y pasó suavemente su dedo por mi labio… Cerré los ojos y solté un pequeño quejido de dolor… - Lo siento – dijo mirándome fijamente… - No importa, eso me pasa por estúpida… - respondí sin poder quitar la vista de sus ojos… Se acercó lentamente rozando sus labios con los míos… Me dio un pequeño pero tierno beso pues él sabía que me dolía el labio… - Gerard, esto no está bien – dije separándome de él… - Pero por qué?, no entiendo tu actitud, dime qué hice mal? – dijo levantando la voz mientras caminaba moviendo los brazos con enojo… - Sólo dejémoslo así – Dije bajando la mirada… - Realmente no te entiendo, pasamos momentos maravillosos y tu cambiaste de un día para otro, comenzaste a ignorarme y ni siquiera sé por qué – dijo mirándome a los ojos con rabia… - Me engañaste! – grité sin pensarlo tapando mi cara con las manos mientras se nublaba mi vista… - Engañarte? Cómo dices eso? Si yo te quiero – dijo tomando mi cara… Vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas… - Gerard, te vi! – grité quitando sus manos... Se quedó parado sin decir nada… - Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de ahora… - Dije antes de salir corriendo de ahí…

_Narra Gerard_

La besé tiernamente, me moría de ganas por sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero rápidamente me apartó… Comenzó a reclamarme que la había engañado… No pude evitar llorar… Cómo la iba a engañar si estaba enamorado de ella?... Debe haber visto cuando Angie me besó, ahora que recuerdo, desde que llegó Angie Niz cambió conmigo… - pensé luego de que ella me gritara que la había engañado… No tuve tiempo de decirle nada, ella salió corriendo…

_Narra Niz_

Comencé a correr sin saber a dónde ir, sólo quería irme de ahí, no paraba de pensar en lo que Gerard me había dicho…_ "Engañarte? Cómo dices eso? Si yo te quiero"… _Corrí hasta chocar con Frank… - Enana?, que te pasa? – preguntó el preocupado al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba… - Abrázame por favor – dije aferrándome fuertemente a él… - Es por Gerard cierto? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pelo… - Sí, Frank esto me duele mucho, no puedo seguir así – dije sin dejar de llorar… Estuvimos mucho tiempo abrazados hasta que por fin dejé de llorar… No entramos a clases y nos quedamos en el escondite conversando…

Media hora después de terminado el horario de clases, Frank y yo nos dirigimos hacia un negocio frente a la escuela cuando nos cruzamos con Angie… - Necesito hablar contigo un minuto – dijo agarrando mi brazo suavemente… - Qué quieres? – dije un tanto molesta… - Realmente eres una estúpida, sabías? – dijo ella negando con la cabeza muy enojada… - Perdón?, ni siquiera te conozco y me tratas de estúpida? – dije un tanto desentendida pero enojada… - Gerard te ama! – gritó… No dije nada, quedé totalmente fría con lo que había dicho… - Que? – dije luego de unos segundos, había escuchado mal?... – Gerard te ama, lo único que quiere es estar contigo, casi mata a un chico por defenderte y tu no haces nada – reclamó sin dejar de gritar… - Me ama?, pero yo pensé que estaba contigo – dije bajando la cabeza… - Cómo va a estar conmigo si está perdidamente enamorado de ti, de lo único que habla es de ti, que quiere estar contigo – dijo haciendo una mueca luego de lo que le había dicho… - Pero y ese beso que se dieron cuando llegaste? – Pregunté aún procesando lo que ella me estaba diciendo… - Ese beso se lo di arrebatadamente, pero él de inmediato me explicó que estaba contigo y por la mirada que tenía pude notar que estaba completamente enamorado… - dijo ella suavizando un poco su tono… - Soy una estúpida, tengo que hablar con él – dije agarrando mi cabeza… - Dónde está – complementé agarrando a Angie de los brazos… - Debe estar en su casa empacando sus cosas, se va de viaje – dijo ella para mi sorpresa… Me quedé paralizada, sin saber que hacer… - Gracias Angie, Frank acompáñame – dije tomándolo del brazo mientras me echaba a correr…

Tomamos un taxi con dirección a la casa de Gerard… El viaje pareció durar una eternidad… Al llegar a la casa, golpeé como desesperada hasta que Mikey abrió la puerta… - Mikey donde está Gerard? – dije zamarreándolo un poco pues se notaba que había estado durmiendo… - Debe estar en el aeropuerto, su vuelo sale en unos minutos más – dijo mirando el reloj… - Mikey por favor llévame al aeropuerto! – Rogué al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… - Está bien – respondió al ver que comenzaba a llorar…

Nos subimos al auto de Gerard, pues él se había ido en taxi al aeropuerto… - Me puedes explicar qué pasa? – dijo Mikey luego de unos minutos… - Soy una tonta, creo que perdí a tu hermano para siempre – dije comenzando a llorar nuevamente… - Perderlo?, por qué? No entiendo – dijo él haciendo una mueca… - Niz estaba saliendo con tu hermano desde hace algún tiempo y vio cuando Angie lo besó al llegar… pensó que habían vuelto y por eso dejó de hablar con él… - respondió Frank al ver que yo no podía hablar… - Andabas con mi hermano? – Preguntó Mikey sorprendido… - Entonces por eso andaba tan contento, me parecía extraño, nunca lo había visto así… De hecho lo noté un tanto deprimido desde que llegó Angie – Complementó… - Soy una estúpida – dije golpeando mi cabeza contra la guantera… - Cálmate Niz, todo se va a solucionar – dijo Frank frotando mi espalda…

Luego de unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables llegamos al aeropuerto… - Necesito pasar, es una emergencia por favor!! – Grité mientras forcejaba con los guardias, no me dejaban entrar a la zona de embarque… - Sólo los pasajeros pueden ingresar – respondió un guardia cortándome el paso… No dejaba de dar vueltas agarrando mi cabeza… Iba a perder a Gerard… - Entra cuando te haga la señal – dijo Frank en voz baja… Lo miré extrañada… Mikey se lanzó al suelo y simuló tener convulsiones… Los guardias se acercaron a él y Frank me hizo una seña… Entré corriendo como desesperada buscando a Gerard por todos lados… Logré divisarlo a lo lejos… corrí como nunca y una asistente de vuelo cortó mi paso… - Su pasaje por favor – dijo sonriendo… - No es que yo no viajo, necesito hablar con el señor que entró recién… - dije mirando hacia el pasillo que daba al avión… - Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar – dijo ella cerrando mi paso… Sin pensarlo le lancé un golpe a la nariz y corrí a buscar a Gerard… - Gerard! – grité sin dejar de correr… - Qué haces aquí? – Dijo sorprendido… - Gerard perdóname, pensé que estabas con Angie, pero ella habló conmigo y lo siento, soy una estúpida… No te vayas, Yo… Yo te amo!… - grité llorando mientras le sostenía las manos… - No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, pero yo también te amo – dijo sonriendo mientras agarraba tiernamente mi rostro… - Perdóname no te vayas te lo ruego, no te quiero perder! – dije sin dejar de llorar… - Sólo me voy por un día – dijo haciendo una mueca… - Un día?, pensé que te ibas para siempre – dije sorprendida… - Voy a New York a una entrevista con una empresa se cómics y vuelvo mañana… - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba su rostro al mío… - Pensé que te perdería para siempre – dije juntando su nariz con la mía un tanto avergonzada… - Tontita, no me vas a perder, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo sin dejar de sonreír… - Te Amo – dije antes de besarlo…

_Narra Gerard_

Iba caminando por el pasillo para embarcarme en el avión y escuché que Niz me llamaba… Me sorprendió verla ahí… Sólo entendí la mitad de las cosas que me dijo, pues estaba llorando… Lo único que escuche bien fue que me amaba… Nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida, quería besarla, abrazarla y nunca separarme de ella… Iba a besarla pero ella comenzó a hablar rápidamente… Me dio risa pues ella pensó que me iba a ir para siempre, pero le expliqué que sólo sería por un día… Por fin pude besarla, después de tanto tiempo… me hubiese gustado quedarme así para siempre, pero debía irme…

_Narra Niz_

Nos dimos un largo y tierno beso y luego dejé que se fuera al avión y volví al aeropuerto… Los guardias y la policía sostenían a Frank y a Mikey… Apenas salí, me agarraron a mí también… Pero no me importó, pues había recuperado a Gerard… Antes de que nos llevaran detenidos, pedí que me dejaran hablar con la asistente de vuelo que había golpeado… Me dio un poco de risa pues apenas me vio puso sus manos sobre su rostro con miedo… - Discúlpeme, lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención golpearla, pero necesitaba entrar urgentemente para hablar con alguien… - dije bajando la mirada… - Está bien, no importa – dijo ella bajando los brazos al ver que estaba realmente arrepentida por haberla golpeado…

Nos llevaron en la patrulla hacia la comisaría… Estuvimos ahí alrededor de tres horas hasta que Ray y Bob pagaron nuestra fianza… Al salir de ahí les contamos todo lo sucedido y ellos sólo rieron al ver que hicimos todo ese escándalo… - Podrías haber esperado a mañana para hablar con él – dijo Bob sin dejar de reír… - Lo sé, pero yo pensaba que se iba a ir y no iba a volver… - dije un tanto apenada… - Toma – dijo Ray entregándole las llaves del auto de Gerard a Mikey… Cuando los llamamos fueron a buscar el auto al aeropuerto antes de ir a buscarnos…

Estaba muy impaciente… El vuelo de Gerard estaba por llegar, sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo… - Amor! – Grité corriendo hacia él y besándolo… - Creo que me voy a ir más seguido – dijo riendo una vez terminado el beso… - Te extrañé muchísimo –dije abrazándolo… - Yo también – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia los chicos… Me habían acompañado a buscar a Gerard… Luego de saludarse nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento… - Por qué nos siguen los guardias? – Preguntó Gerard al notar que nos seguían cinco guardias… - De ahí te cuento amor – dije un tanto apenada…

En el camino le conté a Gerard lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto… no paraba de reír, le pareció muy gracioso todo lo que habíamos hecho… Llegamos a la casa de Gerard y lo ayudé a guardar sus cosas, me contó que le había ido de maravilla… Lo habían contratado para trabajar ahí el otro año... Estábamos conversando cuando aparece Mikey… - Hey!, vamos a salir… se animan? – Preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta… - Sí, claro – respondió Gerard luego de ver que yo asentía…

Nos arreglamos y fuimos al Morning club como de costumbre… Estábamos pasándolo de maravilla… - Me siento mal – dije sobando mi estómago… - Ven vamos al baño – dijo Gerard parándose rápidamente mientras me escoltaba al baño… - Te sientes muy mal? – Preguntó preocupado al llegar a la puerta del baño… - Me siento perfectamente bien – dije mientras él me miraba extrañado… - Sólo quería estar unos minutos a solas contigo – dije jalándolo hacia el baño lanzándole una mirada pícara… - Y si nos pillan? – Dijo Gerard un tanto asustado al ver que yo cerraba la puerta del baño… - Así es más excitante – dije antes de besarlo… Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente mientras frotaba su entrepierna con mi mano… Su miembro comenzó a crecer luego de unos segundos… Su respiración se comenzaba a agitar…

_Narra Gerard_

Niz dijo que se sentía mal, rápidamente la llevé al baño pero al llegar allá me encerró y comenzó a besarme mientras me tocaba… Comencé a excitarme muchísimo…

_Narra Niz_

Le quité la polera sin dejar de besarlo… Gerard no ponía ninguna resistencia, estaba demasiado excitado como para negarse… Comencé a besar su cuello y su pecho mientras desabrochaba su pantalón… Gerard sólo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás muy excitado… Seguí besándolo hasta llegar a su entrepierna… Le quité los bóxers y besé su miembro al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con una mano… Casi automáticamente Gerard puso su mano sobre mi cabeza… Sonreí al ver su cara, mordía su labio para no quejarse… Comencé a lamer toda su extensión… Gerard sólo soltaba quejidos de placer cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás… - Dios! Niz – decía de vez en cuando jugando con mi cabello… - Qué pasa? – pregunté riendo dejando se lamer su miembro… - Nada, nada sigue, sigue – dijo sonando un poco urgido… Sólo reí y continué… Sonó el celular de Gerard… - A… Aló?... Sí… Eh sí… está mejor… Ya vamos… - dijo Gerard tratando de hablar normalmente mientras yo jugueteaba con su miembro… - Quien era? – Pregunté dejando de acariciar y besar su miembro… - Era Mikey, se quiere ir a comer algo – dijo bajando la mirada al notar que ya no besaba su miembro… - Ah vamos entonces, yo también tengo hambre – dije levantándome enérgicamente… – Qué?, me vas a dejar así? – Preguntó Gerard sorprendido mientras señalaba su miembro… - En mi casa te recompenso, lo prometo – dije besándolo mientras reía… - Más te vale – dijo mientras se vestía un tanto molesto…

_Narra Gerard_

Quería matar a Mikey... Niz me realizaba el mejor sexo oral de mi vida, estaba más excitado que nunca y mi miembro estaba en su máximo tamaño… y el imbécil me llama para decirme que se quería ir… Me molesté aún más con él cuando ella dejó de besarme y me dijo que tenía hambre y que en su casa seguiríamos… Me vestí un tanto molesto y salimos del baño para reunirnos con el resto

_Narra Niz_

Los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta del local… - Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó el enano cuando llegué… - Sí, mucho mejor – dije sonriendo lanzando una mirada cómplice a Gerard quien no podía disimular su molestia… - Vámonos rápido – dijo Gerard tomando mi mano… Nos subimos al auto de Gerard y pasamos a una bencinera a comer completos con bebida… Frank para variar comió más que el resto... – Oh, que rico, tenía mucha hambre – dijo Frank echándose en el asiendo sobando su estómago luego de haberse comido tres completos… - Si me di cuenta que tenías hambre – respondí riendo… Gerard estaba un poco nervioso moviendo su pierna… - Qué pasa amor? – Pregunté tomando su mano… - Es que quiero estar contigo, no dejo de recordar lo del baño – dijo a mi oído… - Ya nos vamos a ir, no te desesperes – dije riendo acariciando su pelo…

Pagamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al auto de Gerard… Pasamos a dejar a Bob y luego a Ray y Mikey… - Te quedas donde Niz? – Preguntó Mikey al bajarse… - Sí – respondí antes de que Gerard pudiera decir algo… Ok, nos vemos – dijo riendo al cerrar la puerta… Pasamos a dejar a Frank a su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía… - Déjame abrir la puerta – dije riendo pues Gerard me estaba abrazando y besando el cuello por detrás… - Apura pues! – Dijo como desesperado… - Ay amor relájate – dije soltando la llave… Me la quitó de las manos y abrió rápidamente la puerta y entramos…

_Narra Gerard_

Lo único que quería era poseerla y ya!... Abrí la puerta rápidamente pues ella se estaba demorando demasiado… Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé botada en un sillón… Iba a besarla pero ella me esquivó… - Aquí no! – dijo riendo mientras se dirigía a la escalera… - Te vas a quedar ahí? – dijo volteando mientras subía con una sonrisa pícara… Salí corriendo detrás de ella y la alcancé en la puerta de su dormitorio…

_Narra Niz_

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto, no alcancé a terminar de quitarme la chaqueta y Gerard me abrazó por detrás… Me volteó rápidamente y comenzó a besarme muy apasionadamente mientras metía sus manos bajo mi polera… Levanté los brazos para que me la quitara rápidamente… Mientras caminábamos hacia mi cama besándonos le quité la polera dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso… Le desabroché los pantalones y él se movió un poco para quitárselos y quedar en bóxers… Su miembro sobresalía de su ropa interior, estaba muy excitado y se notaba… Antes de que me pudiera tender en la cama me quité y lo empujé para que él quedara tendido… Le lancé una sonrisa y una mirada pícara y comencé a quitarme toda la ropa muy sensualmente mientras él sólo observaba mordiendo su labio como si me deseara más que nada en el mundo…

Lentamente me arrodillé en la cama y fui subiendo hacia él como gateando, él sólo reía… Me quedé observándolo fijamente a los ojos… - Te amo – dijo antes tomando mi cara con sus manos… - Yo también te amo – dije besándolo tiernamente… Luego de ese hermoso beso, comencé a besar y morder su cuello… Gerard sólo soltaba gemidos que me excitaban aún más… Soltó un gemido apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada con fuerza cuando tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo… Sin darse cuenta él comenzó a mover su cadera siguiendo el ritmo de mis caricias… Seguí besando su cuello y luego comencé a descender hacia su entrepierna besando cada centímetro de su torso hasta llegar a su miembro… Lo miré como esperando que me dijera algo… Respondió mi mirada muy excitado mordiendo su labio… - Dios! – exclamo golpeando su cabeza contra la almohada cuando pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión… Introduje su miembro en mi boca haciendo leves movimientos con la lengua… Rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a mi cabellera desordenándomela mientras gemía… Luego de unos minutos así Gerard quitó mi boca de su miembro y me acercó a él besándome… Me tendió sobre la cama mientras me besaba y luego se giró quedando sobre mí…

_Narra Gerard_

Me tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse muy sensualmente… Me excitaba mucho verla moverse así, me estaba provocando demasiado… Cuando por fin estuvo frente a mí, miré a sus ojos y pude ver todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo… Amor, ternura, excitación y deseo… Ahí supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, me sentía tan dichoso se estar así con ella, sintiendo su piel, su aroma, sus besos, sus caricias… Quería hacerla mía, hacerle el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho, extrañaba demasiado poseerla…

_Narra Niz_

Me besó como nunca me había besado, me excitó totalmente… Fue muy tierno pero apasionado a la vez… Millones de sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo y mi mente… Lo único que tenía claro era que lo amaba… Me miró a los ojos sonriendo mientras yo aún no me reponía de su beso… Había quedado totalmente atontada… Me besó nuevamente mientras recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos… Comenzó a besarme en el cuello y luego en el pecho sin dejar de acariciarme… Besó mi estómago hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, levanté la cabeza para mirarlo un tanto sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo que lanzó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besarme la entrepierna… Eché la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás mordiendo mi labio mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana… Era primera vez que me hacían eso y Gerard lo hacía maravillosamente… Me retorcía de placer y gemía gritando su nombre con cada roce de su boca…

Lo agarré de los hombros y lo jalé hacia mí… Lo miré mientras mordía mi labio, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir su cuerpo, su respiración, su piel… - Hazme tuya – dije a su oído antes de besarlo… Segundos después de haberle dicho eso ambos soltamos un gemido al unísono cuando él introdujo su miembro en mi entrepierna… Comenzó a moverle lentamente sin dejar de mirarme… Traté de mantener la mirada pero ante tanto placer cerré los ojos mordiendo mi labio presionando la cabeza contra la almohada… Mantuve los ojos cerrados, podía escucharlo gemir levemente y sentía su respiración totalmente agitada, su cuerpo sensualmente sudado moviéndose lenta pero perfectamente sobre mí… - Dios Gee! – Gemí cuando él aceleró el ritmo besando mi cuello… - Me vuelve loco escucharte decir mi nombre así de excitada – dijo acercando su boca hacia la mía… Nos besamos tiernamente sin dejar de movernos… No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciéndolo pero quería quedarme así para siempre, sintiendo su exquisito aroma, su perfectamente sudada piel, sus suaves labios y su agitada y entrecortada respiración…

Separamos nuestros labios pues él comenzó a moverse más rápida y vigorosamente… Podía sentir que estaba cerca del orgasmo… Gerard se movía perfectamente bien, sabía hacerlo como a mí me gustaba sin necesidad de decírselo… Sentía su agitada respiración sobre mi cuello mientras lo escuchaba gemir… - Ge… Gerard… Yo… Oh!!.. – No terminé de decir lo que quería cuando aprisioné su cadera con mis piernas y rasguñé su espalda al mismo tiempo que él soltaba un gemido muy fuerte dejando de moverse… Nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada, totalmente agitados… Levantó su cabeza para poder mirarme… - Te amo Niz – dijo juntando su nariz con la mía… - Yo también te amo – dije acercando mi boca a la suya para besarlo… Nos besamos tiernamente por no sé cuánto tiempo… Ya un poco más recuperados nos abrazamos y caímos dormidos…

Nuestra relación se mantuvo muy firme, incluso cuando luego de su graduación se fue a trabajar a New York y yo me quedé en New Jersey estudiando… Nos veíamos todos los fines de semana y alguno que otro día de semana cuando Gerard lograba escaparse… Era muy feliz con él y él conmigo… Todos nuestros amigos podían notar que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro pues nunca nos habían visto más felices… Nunca pensé que cambiándome de ciudad iba a cambiar tanto mi vida...


End file.
